


where we go from here

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Getting Together, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, Komahina - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Tags May Change, first chaptered fic woop woop, probably no smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nagito has had feeling for hajime ever since he first saw him in the program, but now they are finally free to live out their lives nagito wants to tell hajime about these feelings he's had for so long...updates should be regular!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. confessions and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Nagito works up the courage to finally tell Hajime how he feels, some tears are shed but in the end it ends in cuddles.

The day had been pretty hectic with all of them travelling to help out the future foundation but now they had their chance to relax with their little celebration they were having. Most of them were idly chatting with one another, you wouldn't be able to tell that they were a killing game not that long ago but i suppose they were just using this time to start again and forget the past. They could've stayed in the mainland where Makoto and the others were but they all agreed that Jabberwock island just seemed like the best place for then right now, until the world was in a better state they seemed most comfortable there.

Hajime and Nagito had spent of the evening with each other which was no surprise as they more closer to each other then they were with the others. Especially Nagito, it's not that Nagito wasn't friends with the others its just that Nagito hadn't really had friends before Hajime so he's taking his time getting to know everyone and open up a bit more like friends would do. Hajime was proud of him for trying though and he had complete faith in him. 

"Hey Hajime? If you don't mind, do you think you could come to my room later today?" Nagito said quite suddenly with a nervous smile on his face. Hajime was quite surprised for a second but then quickly responded "Oh yeah of course Nagito, do you have a specific time that you want me to come?" He asked curiously "Any time after the party is fine! Don't feel rushed to see someone like me..." There was that self-depreciation again, Hajime definitely had to have a conversation about that with him. The celebration wrapped up not to long after that with a couple people returning to their rooms, including Nagito. 

Hajime wondered what they'd be doing in Nagito's room... not in THAT way it was just you could never really tell with Nagito he was just a bundle of surprises. Hajime wouldn't want him any other way though he thought it just made him more interesting and unique. After telling all the others that were still out that he would be leaving for the night he made his way over to the room Nagito was staying in. Hajime paused before knocking, he suddenly felt quite nervous. It would be fine it's only him and Nagito hanging out, in his room...alone. He really had to stop thinking like that, it was weird to think of your best friend in that sort of way.

Hajime knocked politely on the door "Come in!" he heard Nagito reply happily. He opened the door and saw Nagito sitting in his bed book in hand, he closed his book then put it on the bedside table and smiled up at him. "Hajime! Thank you for coming" "Well of course!" he replied as he sat next to Nagito on the bed. "So... what did you want to do?" Hajime asked with a slight blush upon his face. Nagito nodded his head slowly "Right, actually Hajime the reason i invited you here was because i have something that i want to tell you.." Nagito seemed quite nervous which was quite rare so Hajime knew this must be something serious.

"Oh? What is it then?" Hajime asked, he really wasn't sure what to expect. Nagito took a deep breath "Hajime.. i-i love you..." Hajime froze, he wanted to talk but the words just wouldn't come out. _he loved me_. "I actually tried to tell you in the program but i got too nervous haha" Nagito laughed slightly but you could hear the worry in it. _so that's what that meant_ Hajime thought to himself,Was he really that dumb? "Of course please don't tell me you love back if you really don't. You don't have to feel forced to feel empathy towards someone as insignificant as me..." Nagito said with a sad look on his face.

Hajime fondly took Nagito's hand in his own, Nagito gasped slightly and blushed. "Nagito i... i love you too" Hajime replied with a fond smile on his face. Nagito was silent and Hajime was worried that maybe this was Nagito's idea of a prank, but he didn't really seem the type to pull pranks. Hajime looked up into Nagito's eyes and realised that tears were falling from his eyes "Nagito..." Hajime pulled Nagito into a comforting hug and the luckster quickly wrapped his arms around Hajime as he softly cried into his shoulder.

"Why? Why would you ever love someone like me?" Nagito got out as tears continued to spill out his eyes. Hajime's heart hurt, he really hated how Nagito saw himself and he hated seeing him in this state. He began softly rubbing circles on his back "Nagito there are so many reasons to love you, more then you think. I hate that you see yourself like this because you are so so amazing Nagito" Nagito looked into Hajime's eyes "No one has ever said they loved me before..." Hajime nearly cried himself at that. He just couldn't imagine all the things he went through and how it hurt him, but he wanted to be the one that helps him get better. So that's exactly what he was going to do.

Hajime fondly cupped one of Nagito's cheeks and he leaned into the touch "Well... i guess i'm the first then and it's true, i really do love you" He softly placed a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you Hajime.. for everything" "It's really no problem. "Hey Nagito? Would you maybe like if i stayed the night with you?" Hajime asked. Nagito smiled wide "You would really like that? Well then of course, i don't really think i can refuse" "Great" the brown haired boy replied as he once again kissed his forehead. 

The two of them climbed under the covers and Hajime wrapped his arms around Nagito's hips and Nagito buried his head in the others chest. "Goodnight Hajime" The white haired boy said softly "Goodnight Nagito" Hajime replied. It wasn't long before the two of them drifted off into sleep the start of a new relationship blossoming... 


	2. conversations on the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remnants have arrived back to jabberwock island and Nagito and Hajime have a conversation on the beach

The first thing Hajime feels that morning is Nagito's hair tickling his nose. At first he was slightly confused but then the memories of last night quickly began flooding back, all the things they said to eachother and how they fell asleep in eachothers arms. Hajime didn't regret any of it of course, he felt happier then he had ever been before.

Nagito looked so peaceful sleeping, his chest rising and falling slowly, that Hajime just couldn't help but stare at him. He really hoped that Nagito wouldn't find him creepy for that but then again this was Nagito they were talking about. He felt to scared to even move just in case it would wake the resting boy from his slumber, Hajime hoped that he would have many more opportunities to have these moments. 

The brown haired boy slowly lifted his hand and gently placed it on Nagito's cheek. His skin was alot softer then Hajime was expecting, he wished he could feel it forever. He was snapped out of his ogling when he heard the small sounds coming from Nagito's robotic arm, a sign he was probably waking up. His suspicions was correct as when he looked to Nagito's face his eyes were fluttering delicately. _how can he look this beautiful first thing in the morning?_ Hajime thought to himself. 

"Good morning Nagito" The chestnut haired boy said softly "Ah, good morning Hajime... By any chance were you watching me sleep?" Nagito giggled slightly, grey eyes now looking at Hajime. Hajime blushed slightly, embarrassed that he had been caught, but Nagito didn't seem bothered at all so he didn't have to worry. He was about to answer but then he heard Nagito giggling softly "Ahaha you don't need to be so flustered Hajime, i'm quite flattered anyone would like to look at me" The other boy sighed slightly at hearing Nagito putting himself down again; he wanted to talk to him about that sometime today.

"Well of course i would want to look at you, you're beautiful" Hajime replied wanting to compliment Nagito and try prove his self-deprecating comment as wrong. Now it was Nagito's turn to blush "B-beautiful?" "Yes Nagito, beautiful" Nagito paused for a moment, like he was trying to take in what he heard "I've never been called that before..." Nagito said quietly with a small frown. Hajime's heart ached at that, had he really not shown any affection throughout his life? Well it didn't matter anymore as Hajime was determined to give him all the compliments in the world to make up for it. 

In place of a reply Hajime just pulled to boy tighter in hopes to comfort him, it seemed to work as Nagito leaned into the touch. "Hajime as much as i love spending this time with you, won't the other be expecting us soon?" Nagito asked breaking the silence "Ah you're right, we better start getting ready then". The two of them got ready for the day, slightly disappointed that they couldn't stay in eachothers arms for longer.

Hajime opened the door with Nagito following behind, they wasn't expecting Mahiru to be outside the door "Oh Good morning you two! Wait Hajime why was you in Nagito's room?" Hajime's mind was racing to find an answer but luckily Nagito answered for him "Hajime just came to get me so we could go to breakfast togther!" Luckily, Mahiru seemed to find the answer believable and simply replied with "Oh right, well you better hurry i think everyone's just about to leave for breakfast" "Ah right, we were just about to head there anyway" Hajime replied. They all began to walk towards the front of the boat where they assumed all the group would be.

The had assumed correctly as when they arrived everyone was standing there, Kazuichi was the first to greet them "Hey guys! You're just in time we're just about to go to the restaurant!" "Yup i'm cooking up a feast for breakfast today" Teruteru answered in his usual tone "Sounds great!" Nagito replied happily. Seeing how everyone had arrived they all headed to the restaurant together.

/

/

/

Nothing very exciting happened at breakfast, just people chatting to eachother and discussing how it's great to be back on the island. Teruteru made slightly too much food but it's fine because it could just be reused, sometimes there is a thing as too much food. Some of the people in the group had already left to do their own activities and since Hajime had finished eating he thought about doing the same. Of course, there was someone in mind he wanted to hang out with.

Hajime looked over to the other side of the table where Nagito was sitting, seemingly also finished with his food "Nagito do you maybe wanna go to the beach or something?" Nagito gave him a happy smile "Sounds great Hajime, i would love to spend time with you. Will we need to wear any swimming trunks?" Hajime shook his head "No, i don't really feel like going in the ocean or anything i just thought it would be nice to relax there." He answered simply "Oh of course! Well should we head over now?" "Yeah we're both finished eating anyway"

They both said their brief goodbyes to everyone who was still in the restaurant then made their way over to the beach. Luckily, no one was there so they would have it to themselves and not be disturbed. "So Hajime what did you want to do?" He thought for a second "Hm well i didn't really have anything specific in mind, i just thought maybe we could just sit and talk?" He responded while taking a seat on the sand "Sounds good! So what should we talk about?" he asked as he sat down next to Hajime.

"Well if you don't mind i thought maybe we could talk about us? We haven't really had the chance to today" He replied honestly "I'm perfectly ok with that! Where should we start?" Hajime paused for a moment to think "How do you feel? You know... about us" Nagito gave Hajime a genuine smile "I'm so very happy Hajime, maybe happier then i have ever been. I think this is best thing my good luck has ever given me and the feeling of being loved is truly beautiful! Truth be told i'm also a little worried..." He said quietly at the end "Why are you worried?" Nagito sighed softly "As i said to me this feels like the best thing my good luck has given me, but because of my cycle this just means a big amount of bad luck is going to head my way, possibly worst then i've ever had. Something bad always happens to the people i care about so what if something happens to you?"

Hajime frowned, he took Nagito's hand into his own and stared into his eyes "Nagito nothing is going to happen to me, i have good luck like you do so that means your bad luck can't effect me right?" Nagito thought for a moment before responding "While that might be true... what if instead something happened to me? Like maybe my illness will advance really quickly of something like that?" Hajime could see the fear building up in Nagito's eyes so he pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, anyone could of seen them but at that moment he didn't think about it.

"Nothing is going to happen to you ok? I'll make sure of it and that thing about your illness, i really do want to get that looked at so i'm think about working with Mikan to try find some sort of cure or something like that..." Nagito looked up at Hajime with shock "You would really do that?" Hajime nodded "Of course, i want you to be healthy Nagito" The lucksters eyes then began to water "Hajime... i will never understand why you care as someone so disgusting as me..." He said as tears began running freely down his face.

Hajime pulled him in for a embrace "Nagito please stop talking about yourself like that... you are such an amazing, caring person and you mean so much to me i just wish you could see that. So please don't talk about yourself like that anymore" Nagito nodded slowly "I'll try..." "That's all i could ask for" Without them realising it, the two of them were both leaning in slowly...

Suddenly, their lips were placed together and everything felt so right. They fit so well together and Nagito's lips were so soft against Hajime's, the kiss deepened a little more but not too intense. After a couple moments they both parted for air and to also look at eachother "D-did you like that ?" Hajime spluttered out nervously "I loved it Hajime" He replied with a slight giggle, Hajime laughed and placed another quick kiss to his lips "Let's head back now yeah?" Hajime said fondly "Yeah" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they smooched omg!! also i'm so sorry this took so long to get out, i just got busy and then i started writing it but i didn't save so i had to do it all over again >:( 
> 
> Anyways i hope you enjoyed this my lovelies <3 i will TRY and not take so long with the next chapter but don't hold me to that lmao. All comments and kudos are really appricated!!

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know this chapter takes place where the hope arc ends with all the sdr2 cast on the way back to jabberwock island:) I hope you all enjoyed this! I'll try and not take too long releasing the next chapter


End file.
